Naruto, Can You Play The Game?
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: Naruto just got back to the village and stuck being yelled at by Sakura. The reason for this time, well he turned down Hinata when she finally asked him out. He didn't love her and he didn't love the pink haired teammate. How will village handle this changed Naruto and game of life will be changed forever. How far will Naruto take the game of life, will he end up regretting?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto's head still was ringing like hell from all the yelling he had to listen to by his teammate, who happened to sound like a banshee when she yelled. He didn't know how he could have put up with her all these years of both genin team and school years. He did hate to image if all her family was as loud as she was.

He didn't even know why he even had a crush on someone like that, sometimes he thinks back on how he used to be. He didn't know how he could be so crazy in love with someone like that, then again he wasn't in love with Sakura. He just wanted to stop being alone in the world, so he made himself believe that he had loved her, he was a fool during that time.

He had thought he could get used to the yelling by now, it had turned out he just can't seem to be used to the painful howling of her voice. He did wish she would just shut up and stop getting her nose in places it doesn't even belong.

The reason the sixteen-year-old just had an ear full from Sakure was about hurting Hinata because he didn't agree to date her after she told him she loved him. He didn't feel the same way about her or even have same feelings for his teammate anymore.

The last three years training with his sensei had changed him not in a bad way yet his feelings for people had changed. He was still the foolish idiot he was before leaving on his training trip only he had learned a lot from the perverted older man.

He fixed his orange jacket and started to look around because nothing had changed since he last was here. He did know that three years wasn't really long for anything to truly change although couldn't hurt to have something new in this village.

He got inside his home only to find it cleaned already only he didn't know by whom or how it was even clean. That was because he had figured by now it just be full of dust, he did want to know who he had to thank for the great cleaning.

He did start to look around the apartment to find everything how he left it, it simply just was cleaner than it has ever been. He did wonder if the person that cleaned had found the porn books that he had under his bed, he noticed they were only thing gone from his place.

He looked at the photos of his old team yet he just stared at Sasuke because he couldn't believe the sick things he was doing to people. He had truly followed right in the footsteps of that snake bastard and no matter what he tried to do he couldn't save his brother, he failed then realized he can't save everyone.

He quickly took a shower and changed into new clothes before taking his gear once again in order to train. He needed to train in order to get stronger because he doesn't want to keep failing the people he cared about, not like how he failed to save Sasuke from himself.

He then started walking out to only be stop once he heard someone knocking on his door and he opened to his house, He could see a pissed Kurenai who was looking at him on other side. He had met her many times over the years, he did think she looked like a sexy woman.

He also already could guess why the genjutsu mistress was anger at him because of Hinata. He honest didn't care because he wasn't going enter into a dating life with someone he didn't like or even want to be with. Hinata just wasn't his type, she was too shy. She may have a huge chest, that alone wouldn't make him date her.

On the other hand, if looks could kill she would have killed him badly just by her stare she was giving him. He never could understand why this woman cared so much about Hinata, she wasn't even from the same clan at all.

"What is it Kurenai-chan? Is there anything can help you with? If there is anything just let me know ok?" He asked calmly and in gentle tone even so she didn't lose up on her glaring.

She just moved into his place then slammed the door closed behind her without caring if the door would break or not. Yup, he had figured it was to do with her student Hinata. It was only time he had ever seen this woman anger like this, she had seen her like a daughter. He had broken her heart only he couldn't stop that from happening.

"You caused Hinata pain, you hurt her badly do you know this?" Kurenai asked him.

Her tone was harsh at him with her eyes just studying how he was going to react now. She didn't know why he didn't just let her down easy but he had to crush the poor girl. She had thought he was someone better than that.

She had tried to encourage her to show him how she felt about him but she never would have guessed it could end this badly. She had known Naruto for almost four years so far and couldn't believe he could do that to someone else because he knows what pain was but also he had known what being alone felt like.

She always seen Hinata like her own daughter thanks to having to almost raise her once her father kicked her out. So she hated it that he would do something like that to her, why couldn't he just let her down easier than that?

Naruto looked at her then shook his head because he wasn't going to let someone blame him for this. So what if Hinata loved him, that simply doesn't always mean he was going love her back because he had his own feelings.

He didn't tell her that he would fall in love with her or that he may, so there no way someone could blame him for this. She just needed to learn that life doesn't always go the way you want it to.

"Yes I guess I did hurt her back there but you forget one thing. That just because someone loves you don't mean that person loves you back." He stared back at her.

He could start to see her look away from his glare, that didn't stop him from looking at her body at all. He started from top then went down her body slowly, taking it all in. She really didn't change much over the years and she was still one sexy woman in his eyes.

"Tell me isn't that right Kurenai-chan or does clan members have the right to force others to love them now?" He asked her.

She was about to say something but she then realizes that he was right. You can't force the person you love to love them back no matter what and Kurenai had known that too well because she looking at the person that she loved and she had never told him.

She looked harder at him but she knows it's wrong because she didn't want to hurt Hinata that why she never said anything or did anything about how she felt. She always felt like she was a bad person for even feeling this way but that's why she dated Asuma so she could get away from her feelings for Naruto.

Naruto could tell that her staring only is growing stronger but it caused him to smirk at her because he always noticed her eyes on him in the past. He couldn't lie because he also stared at her when she didn't know about it like at the chunin tests when he first seen her.

"That wasn't the real reason you come here was it?" He asked her.

He moved closer to her. Kurenai was hoping that he didn't realize the true reason. Even so she figured she would tell him the real reason. She had nothing left to lose at this point beside her student hating her. Part of her always had the feeling she had come here to just see him but kept on denying it to herself.

"Whys that? Why did you want to see me Kurenai-chan?" He continued to ask her.

He loved the fact that he can tease her like this even to the point that he started to come up with a more fun idea. He started to move his lips to her neck and lightly kissed it then he moved to her ear and teased her with his tongue.

She couldn't believe that he could tease her like this yet her will was slowly fading away but she looked at his blue eyes. Eyes that showed her so many emotions while he moved his lips to her ear blowing on it which finally break her will to fight against him.

'It's because I love you, ok that is the reason I came here. So stop teasing me already, do you hear me stop it already." She gave in.

Naruto moved his hands down and up her sides, feeling her against his hands. His lips slowly moved over to her neck again and kissed it, then he slowly took her lips with his, this time around she returned the kiss.

"Who said I was even teasing you? No, this is for passed just teasing you." He told her, his hands ripped he front of her dress. "I bet you were the one that cleaned this place all these years and one that removed few things?" He asked her, his mouth still playing with her ear.

"Yes, that was me and what do you plan to do to me?" She couldn't believe that she was letting him do what he wanted to her.

"Few things and I do wonder when you looked at me during the Chunin test. Was it because you wanted me to bend you over and have my way with you?" He asked her.

"We won't be need this will we?" He also asked, while he pointed to her black bra.

She just gave him a nod no of her head before he ripped it off her body before his mouth lashed on her right nipple. He licked around the nipple while it was growing harder, his teeth started to pull on it. He slowly heard her let out moans before his hand played with her other breast and nipple.

After good while of playing with her breasts he stepped back with a smirk on his face. He could see her breathing heavily and had enjoyed herself. He did know he wasn't going to let all the fun end so soon and he just moved to sit down on the bed.

"Why don't you take the rest of that outfit off for me? Nice and slow so I can enjoy the show you'll be giving me." Naruto asked her, his eyes were glued on her body.

She moved in front of him, still unsure of why she was doing this. She started to take off what was left of her normal outfit before leaving her just in a black thong. She started to bend over to give him a good view of her ass before slowly taking the thong off. She could feel her body growing hotter by him watching her.

She fully did know what she was going to do will hurt Hinata badly even so she didn't care anymore, she needed this more than anything else. She was no horny woman but even she had a limit how long she can go without being touched. Her so called boyfriend cared more for smoking than he did for sex.

She moved to sit down on his lap where he just started to play with her breasts once more. She moved into his neck, she started to let her teeth rub up against his neck. How she missed being touched like that, she slowly felt his hands move down to her ass cheeks where he grabbed them hard.

He truly did enjoy having her sit on his lap naked, even so he started come up with a better idea for what she should be doing. He did want to see just how far that she would be willing to go and he wanted to take her all the way.

"Why don't you go and show me how good you are with that mouth of yours Kurenai-chan? I bet you had many dirty thoughts over the years about showing me that skillful mouth of yours at work." He asked her.

Kurenai slowly slipped off his lap and moved to her knees between his legs. She started to take his pants and boxers off before looking at his tool in front of him. She took the semi-harden dick in her hand before she noticed he was bigger than her boyfriend without being fully hard. She started to take some of him in her mouth with her tongue moving around the tip. Her right hand moved to rub and play with his balls.

She could feel him grow harder in her mouth, causing her to have hard time to take more of him in her mouth. She moved her mouth off of it and started to lick the tip down to the base to get it nice and ready, even if she didn't think it would even fit in her. She kept doing it while her eyes moved up to look at him.

She was glad that he was enjoying it by the look on his face, she just retries to take as much of him inside her mouth. She wanted him to keep enjoying it and she did want to make sure it was wert enough to go inside of her. She moved her hand from his balls down her body before she started to rub her wet folds.

She could only take a third of him in her mouth while she moved two fingers inside of her. She couldn't believe how much she missed this feeling, she missed it too much. Her body was showing her just how much by how easily she was getting wet or turned on. She did also know she had dreamed of what if Naruto had bend her over during the Chunin tests in front of everyone.

She moved up and over to the table that was in the room, she bent over for him. She wasn't one to just lay down on the bed for her lover, no she loved taking it from behind. She started to shake her hips back at him.

He slowly got to his feet and moved over to her, he started to give each cheek a good hard spank with his hand. He moved his two fingers in her while she moved her legs out wider for him, he started to feel how wet she was. It was like she was about to leak out because of how wet she was, he could only figure that it had been very long time since she last had sex with anyone.

He moved his two fingers to her mouth for her to clean off, he watched her lick and suck on them which turned him on more. He moved his member right up against her, getting the tip wet before he moved inside her. He kept moving inside till he was fully in, even if after halfway it started to grow hard to fit it all in her.

Kurenai was having hard time to handle his size even so she just moaned out louder for him, mix of pain and pleasure. She could feel her breasts pushed down against the table harder while he was doing his best to move every inch of him in her, she just couldn't believe how big he was and she did know she could never go back to her boyfriend. This new feeling, she had with Naruto was too much to even stop coming back to him.

"You truly wet already and so hard to get in you, was your last boyfriend someone with a small dick or something?" Naruto asked her, his mouth up against her ear.

"My boyfriend cares more for smoking and yes, smaller one than yours. So please just fuck me already and make me come back for more." She answered him.

"Trust me you won't even want to leave to go back to your home after we are done here." Naruto told her, he started to thrust in and out of her.

He wanted her open her mouth to speak only to moan out his name, he moved his hands to her hips to help him speed up. He wanted her to enjoy it even more and he wasn't going to go slow, he wasn't into slow sex at all. He enjoyed having his way with a woman and he enjoyed it very rough.

He could already feel his whole dick being covered in her juices and it made it easier to go in and out of her. He just couldn't believe that she had lacked this much of sex, he did have to make sure she never gone this long again without a good round of sex.

"How about I just keep fucking this pussy of yours till it's ruined?" He asked her, before he moved it all the way out then slammed it back in.

"Yes…. fuck me till only you can ever make me happy…keep fucking me harder and faster because I want you cum in me!" She yelled back, she just looked back at him.

He could see the lust and need in her eyes, that had caused him put more force behind his thrusting. He started to move out of her which he could see she glared over at him, he just smirked back to her. He moved her so she was laying down on the able with her legs over his shoulders. He moved back inside of her hand before his hands moved up to her breasts, he slapped them few times.

"Who do these belong to?" He asked while slapping her breasts.

"My tits belong to you and only you!" She answered in a yell, she enjoyed her breasts being slapped like that.

All of her boyfriends were too scared to slap body anywhere because they didn't want to hurt her they claimed. She wanted to have her rear and breasts spank so much, she enjoyed and she enjoyed how he played with her. She enjoyed his size and she enjoyed just simply being with him.

He started to channel chakra around his member which made her moan out even louder, she started to have her first orgasm. She couldn't believe that he could do that and it was giving her so much pleasure. She started to moan his name out louder and she didn't care if the whole village could hear her.

He didn't give up or let her rest at all, he just kept moving in and out of her, he could see her juices running out of her. He just started to pound away at her even harder, his hands moved to her breasts once more. He twisted and slapped her nipples, he could see that it was turning her on even more.

"I going to enjoy fucking all three of yours hole all damn day." He told her.

Kurenai started to worry because he barely fit in her pussy let alone her other two holes, she just looked back. She wanted to say something yet only moans made it out of her mouth. She just gave into him and she soon found herself up against the wall, soon she started feel him start to go in her backdoor.

When the two of them finally finished their fun Kurenai was sleeping peacefully on the bed, she was worn out and needed to sleep. Naruto on the other hand just looked at her with a smirk before he started to make something to eat. He truly loved the stamina that he was given by Kurama because it really helped in many ways.

When morning started to come around Naruto was already making a nice breakfast for the two of them. He did notice she started to walk in the kitchen with his shirt on, nothing else was on her body. She moved behind him before she started to kiss his neck.

"So, the sleepy head is finally up? Just in time for breakfast." He told her, he just kept cooking.

"I can barely even more and I'm still sleepy, I blame you." She told him back, her arms moved around his bare chest.

He was only wearing pants and necklace that Tsunade had gave him, she moved her hands up to the necklace to feel it with her hands. She did know that it did look good on him, she started to close her eyes.

When the food was done he moved to place it on the plates that were already on the table. He gave Kurenai a good gave and spank on her rear which she just shook her hips. That alone caused him to do it again before she sat down at the table. He did know that he had clean table good because of her and how wet she made it.

"So, do you have any plans for today Naru-kun?" She asked him.

"No, just got back in the village yesterday. So I'm going to use today to just rest and maybe another round of you." Naruto told her with a smirk.

Kurenai just blushed because she still couldn't she had done that with him. She didn't know what happened and she didn't regret it at all. It was the best day and night that she ever had and she did want to enjoy it all over again real soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Rexamispime – Thank you for liking the story that much.

I also want to thank everyone else that liked this story and let me know what they had thought of it. I hope that you all will keep enjoying the story and letting me know what you think of it. Let the story start, so you can read it and not listen to me talking.

* * *

Once they had finished their breakfast together they started to head for the bathroom, to take a shower together. It was Kurenai's idea to share one and he did love the way her mind was thinking, he did want to see her all wet and horny in his shower.

Kurenai had given one of his clones the key to her house for him to get her new change of clothes to wear. She even told the clone he could pick out whatever kind of underwear he wanted for her, just he had to get her normal outfit to wear.

When the two of them finally stepped inside the shower, Naruto started to kiss her neck slowly feeling her skin against his lips. His hands moved to her breasts before slapping them while the water started to hit against their bodies. He could hear moan with each slap to her large breasts, he started to slap even harder to hear louder moans.

"You really do enjoy slapping both my ass and tits don't you? They do belong to you so I guess it's ok." She asked him, her lips turned into a grin.

"Yes, you belong to me and I'll make sure I ruin that pussy so no other man can even make you happy ever again." He told her, his voice was harsh and domination.

He would never allow another guy to touch what belonged to him and he started to grab her breasts hard before he moved inside her. He started to figure it was side effect of training with Kurama even so she belonged to him and nothing would change that.

By the time the clone had returned they had just finished their fun in the shower and were already going at it again on his bed, she was riding him before looking over to the clone. She just grinned before she ordered the clone to put the clothes on the table and join in. She had started another round of fun with both him and his clone, by the time they got done they started hear knocking on his door.

Kurenai was cursing whoever was knocking on the door, it was ruining her time with her new boyfriend. Even if she didn't break up with Asuma yet because she hasn't had a chance to told him that they were over with. She still had to think on how to break the news to him without him finding out about Naruto or what she had done.

Naruto got off the bed before he just gave her ass cheek a good spank, he looked at her breasts before he did the same to them. He started to head to his dress in order to get new clothes on his body, he didn't want open the door naked. The last time he did that Tsunade was the one that got an eyeful of all of him.

He got dressed before he headed to the door, he didn't know who it would be. He just opened it to see Kakashi staring at him, he just had his book in his one hand. He didn't even know why he was even here. He did know their team had the day off and he didn't hear anything about new change of plans.

"What do you want at this time of the day Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked him.

"We are needed at the Hokage Tower and we will be meeting team eight there. That's all I was told so far. Make sure you aren't late because she even warned me not to be late no matter what or else." He started to walk away before the door closed.

Naruto walked back to Kurenai which she was in the middle of putting on her black laced panties, she had her black laced bra on her body already. He watched her put on her normal dress that she seemed to have many copies of.

"It seems both our teams are being called to see baa-chan. He didn't know why only that she wanted us there right now." He told her.

"You go ahead and I'll be there in a little bit ok?" She asked him, he just nodded before he gave her a long kiss then spank her ass once more.

He got his gear ready and started to head to see Tsunade, he didn't know what was going on at all. He did know if this had to do with his old teammate then he would kill him if he got the chance, he refused to forgive him. He had done too many sick and twisted things over the last three years.

When he got to the room he waited for eight team which seem to be late, he figured they were trying to find Kurenai. He did know that he was truly happy that he was having fun with her even if he didn't know how long it would last.

Naruto didn't know what his future would hold for him, he just had known that his training with Kurama would change him forever. That was a price he was willing to pay if it meant to keep the ones he loved safe from harm. There was a saying, to fight monsters you have to become a monster.

Soon they noticed Kurenai along with her team walking in, he could nice she was looking over at Tsunade. Kurenai still couldn't believe for once she was the one that was late, even if it was her fault for being lustful for her new lover.

"Sorry we are late Hokage-sama.: Kurenai stated before she moved next to team seven.

"We have reports that Sasuke Uchiha had joined the group that is hunting down people with tailed beasts in them. He was reported to be near Kumo and he may be trying to take the two tailed and eight tailed." When she said that Naruto just made a fist.

He couldn't believe the bastard had joined that group of all people, he couldn't wait till he got his hands on his neck. He may have seen Sasuke as a brother in the past, that all changed when he met his sensei during the three years. The sensei that trained him in the way of sword fighting and how to survive in this way.

"I'm going to Kumo and I don't care if you say no. There is no way in hell I'm allowing him to hurt Yugito-chan and that bastard signed his own death." Naruto told them which shocked everyone in the room.

"How can you even say that? Sasuke is our teammate and whoever this Yugito-chan is, she isn't even from our village." Sakura had told him.

"The last three years your dear Sasuke had done twisted things to people. He followed in the footsteps of that snake bastard and for Yugito-chan? She's like me and she knows the pain of the village hating her for something she had no control over. I'm going to save her and there isn't a soul alive that can stop me." Naruto told her, his eyes showing much hate and angry in them.

"That's why I'm sending your two teams to see if the report is true and if you can to capture the missing shinobi Sasuke Uchiha. If you are unable to bring him back alive then you are to bring his head back." Tsunade stated, she didn't really care much about the ex-member of seven team.

She did care about Mikoto that was still living in the village even so she refused to let anyone be put in danger because of Sasuke. She did know that Naruto had changed over the years, she didn't know if she was happy or sad that he had changed so much. Even so she was glad he got over the idea of trying to save someone that was too far gone.

"You are saying we have to kill him? Have you all lost your minds?" Sakure asked, she couldn't believe her ears.

"He betrayed this village three years ago and he never once returned, that makes him a missing shinobi. It's time you get over your little love for him because he is nothing but a backstabber and only cares for himself." Naruto told her, he was sick of seeing this each time that bastard's name was said.

"Let's go and sooner we leave the sooner we can see if the reports are true. No point in all this fighting if the report is false." Kakashi told them, he started to leave.

Everyone followed after him, they were still shocked at Naruto's change. Kurenai just looked at him and was bit jealous of this Yugito, she did know he lived a hell of a life. She just didn't want to lose him to this other woman.

The two teams left Konoha and started to head to Kumo, they didn't know what was going to happen once they got there. Right after they left the gates they could notice that they were being followed by someone. They stopped moving and looked back to see a purple hair woman that was running after them.

"The old lady asked me to come with you, to make sure you didn't get killed." Anko had told them with a smirk on her face.

Kurenai just shook her head because this mission was going to be more of a pain, she loved her friend Anko she really did. They had done much together and some of these things she would never tell anyone, even so she could be a handful on a mission.

Sometimes she didn't even know why she puts up with her crazy friend, then she started to remember that trick with her tongue and blushed. So she to admit that there was at least one good reason to put up with her insane friend.

"Let's get going again already." Naruto spoke up before walking once more.

He didn't want to waste time when it could mean that Yugito's life could be in danger. He had met her over the three-year trip and the two of them got close together since then. He had got close to few of her friends and one that acted almost like a cat. He maybe the fact that she could turn into a tiny black cat whenever she wanted.

When the two teams plus Anko stopped for the night, they started to set up their tents. Naruto had made his tent far off to the side, he didn't want to deal with everyone. He just wanted to focus on how to keep the ones he cared about safe. He noticed everyone starting to head to bed before he looked back at his tent.

He didn't feel like resting even so he sat down on the ground beside one of the trees. He started to close his eyes in order to talk to the fox inside his mind. It had been awhile since the last time he had really spoken to her outside of training.

When Naruto was inside his mind, it was no longer how it used to be. He had changed it into what looked to be a forest and he headed for the center of the forest. That was where he noticed a sleeping woman on the ground. She was naked for the world to see, which he did enjoy seeing her without clothes.

"Sleeping already, your one lazy fox." He teased her, his eyes watched her slowly wake up.

He watched her stand up, his eyes looked at her huge breasts that were the same size that Tsunade had. He slowly looked at her nine tails and her beautiful ass, he didn't know what he liked better her ass or her breasts.

"Seems you had one fun night and morning." Kurama had just playfully smirked back at him.

"I guess I did and how do you think training will start to change me? You did warn me that the training would change my body and maybe somewhat change my mind." He asked her, he wanted to know what he had to worry about.

"You will change and that's what power does to people, it changes their body and mind. You have the strongest will that I have ever seen in a human, so I know your mind will stay just how it is. Your body on the other hand, may change a lot. It's all up to how much training you are willing to take." She told him, she walked over to him.

Her hips were moving side to side to tease him, when she stopped she moved her breasts against his chest. Her lips slowly moved against his before she moved her hand south, she could feel he was already hard for her.

"I will warn you, you will get hornier and enjoy being in control more. These are just side effects to having a kitsune train you. There may be a chance that a single female human won't be able to handle you, so you may need more than one lover." She turned around before she walked over to a tree.

She moved to bent over to show off her rear before she just caused him to leave his mind. She did want to leave him horny and she could tell that was how he was feeling. She loved to tease him even if she did honestly care about him and was worried about the training, he had already gone far with it already.

When everyone was inside sleeping in their tents that was when he noticed Kurenai sneaking out, he watched her head inside his. His tent could fit two people without much trouble even so he just smirked.

He didn't know that she could be that horny, that she would sneak into his tent during a mission like that. He started to head inside to see that she was already down her laced panties and bra, he just moved his mouth to her ear.

"Take these off for me, because you belong to me now." He whispered to her, the husky caused Kurenai to start to get bit wet.

"Yes, they belong to you and only you. No other man can ever touch my body like you can, because only you can have my body anyway you want to." She told him, her hands moving to remove her bra first.

Once that was off her body she could feel his mouth against her nipples, his hands moved to rip off her panties. He tossed the pieces next to them before his fingers moved up against her wet soft lips, he slowly moved two fingers in.

The two of them went at it for hours, they didn't notice the tent door was left open. They also didn't notice the purple hair woman watching them, her hand underneath her black panties the whole time. She had enjoyed seeing her best friend going at it like a horny dog in heat with her blonde lover.

"Damn, just how long can he go for? He doesn't even seem worn out yet but you dear Kurenai-chan look like you are about to pass out." Anko asked herself while she kept fingering away at her own hole.

When morning started to come, Naruto was already awake training. He was training in his fox fire attacks, blue flames all around his body. He did know that he had a long way to go till he mastered this new power, once he mastered the fox fire then he would move on to another power to master. He still had the signs to master even if he did know them very well, he dropped the genjutsu on his eyes.

This genjutsu was one that Kurama keeps on him and no one can really tell it was event here. Kurenai couldn't tell either because she wasn't a kitsune or race strong with magic like that. He looked at himself in the small pool of water near their campsite. His eyes were slit and no longer blue, they were a yellowish color. He put genjutsu back on when he noticed Kurenai moving in the tent.

He noticed everyone else was slowly waking up and he just shook his head because he had to get to Kumo fast. He refused to keep going the long way, so he started to bite his finger. He summoned the boss toad before he told everyone to get on his back.

Once they were fully packed up they got on the huge toad's back before heading to Kumo, Naruto just stared forward. He refused to let Sasuke hurt her and he did know that Yugito would be fine because she was stronger than the bastard.

When they finally got to the gates of Kumo, they got off the toad before it went poof. Naruto headed right for the guards that were at the front gate. He did notice that they were staring at him oddly which he just smirked.

"We are here to see your Raikage and tell him that Naruto Uzumaki is here to see him. This isn't the first time I have met your leader and he knows me." He told the guards before they just shared a look to each other.

One guard headed to tell the Raikage while everyone waited at the gate, Naruto just started to wonder where she could be. He looked over to see Anko with a grin before he watched her pull Kurenai over to the side away from everyone.

"I didn't know you were into cheating because does Asuma know that you are playing horny dog with Naruto-kun?" Anko had asked her, she watched her friend's eyes grow big from shock.

"How did you even find out? You can't tell anyone do you hear me?" Kurenai glared over at her friend.

"You think I would tell anyone really? You are talking to me after all and how I found out? You left the tent door open and I enjoyed myself a fun show." Anko admitted with a smirk on her lovely lips.

"We'll talk about this later not now." Kurenai told her, she walked back over to everyone.

They could see the guard tell them that they can go see the Raikage and that he was waiting for them. They started to head inside and they noticed the village was so much different from their own, from the buildings to the clothes that everyone was wearing.

Naruto did miss seeing this village he had a lot of good memories within these walls. The last time he was he, he didn't want to leave even if he had to. He truly did miss a lot of the people that had met over the time he was here. That was because these were special people to him and he truly cared about them.

When they got inside the Raikage building they noticed a woman with gray hair pulled into a bum with two bangs in the front. She had two soft green eyes and a darker skin than them, she was wearing high collared dress shirt and dress skirt.

"It has been awhile Mabui-chan and how have you been?" He asked her, he walked up to her before they gave each other a long hug.

The hug was bit too long for Kurenai's taste even so she watched the two of them. They seem to be very close by how they hugged plus talked together. She watched them talk for a few long minutes before she walked inside the other room, Naruto followed her along with everyone else plus her.

"It has been awhile since you have been here young Naruto, what brings two whole teams from Konoha to my village?" The Raikage had asked him.

"One of our missing shinobi joined the group we known as Akatsuki which I told you about before. This group comes in pairs and he was spotted on his way to Kumo, so I'm here to make sure Yugito-chan was safe." Naruto honestly answered him, he had no reason to lie to the older man.

"Yugito-chan is safe and training with her team, I'll call her here because she will need to know about this." He ordered one of his Anbu to go get Yugito and her team.

"The missing shinobi is known as Sasuke Uchiha from the Uchiha clan. He was one of the two living members of the clan left alive after his older brother had killed the rest of his clan. He didn't have the heart to kill his younger brother or his mother." Naruto stated before he sat down beside Mabui.

"His main attacks are both fire and lightning which you would have no problem dealing with his lighting jutsu that he has. We don't know who his partner is but we do know they are always in pairs never working alone." Naruto pointed out, he just seen the Raikage laugh at the lighting jutsu comment.

"Isn't this the same one that Yugito-chan talked about? The one that hurt her foxy by betraying him and almost killing him three years ago?" Mabui asked, she just looked at him.

She did notice Kurenai glared at her when she used the nickname foxy, she could tell that she was jealous. She had found it to be cute and she started to wonder what would happen if all Naruto's past secrets was showed?

Everyone waited for this woman to show up, when she did that was when they noticed she had long blonde hair. It was tied in bandage and she had two dark eyes with red colored lipstick on her lips.

Kurenai did notice she had a good size chest which caused her to get bit jealous once more, she did have to admit she had a great body. She just looked to see her walk over to Naruto before she gave him a hug before a kiss on the cheek. That alone made her mad but also someone else in the room.

"I didn't think I would see you again this soon Naruto-kun, did you come all the way here to have some fun with me?" She teased him, she could hear growling which caused her to let out a laugh.

"Before we go into telling Yugito-chan what's going on, I have to ask you for a favor. We have been seeing a lot of nonhumans around the area later, can you go take care of them? You are the only one I know that has any knowledge in dealing with these beings." The Raikage had asked him.

"Very well and I'll go right now, sooner they are dealt with the better for everyone." Naruto had told him.

He unsealed a scroll that had two katana in it, he placed both on his back before he looked at his teammates. He did know they wouldn't understand what was going on so it was better that he had done this fight alone.

"Why do you have two blades baka?" Sakura had asked him.

"Why do I have two katana you ask? Because one is for killing monsters and the other is well for humans." Naruto walked over to the Raikage's desk to see where he pointed on the map.

He started to head out of the room leaving everyone behind, he did know they were all trained shinobi. Even so for a fight like this, they would only get in his way. Because normal weapons and attacks would do nothing against these monsters. That was why one of his two katana was made of pure silver.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I bet you to tons of questions like?

Who is this sensei he met during the three-year trip?

Why are his eyes yellow?

What does he mean by his body will have to go through changing soon?


End file.
